


The Keeper

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 2021贺岁档后勤小情侣AU，灵感来自于matchday里花和装备管理员做番茄冷汤那段CP狮花，Barca Inovation hub实习生狮×巴萨官方社交媒体运营花，涉及到的现实球员大多也不是球员设
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, hint of Mario Götze/Marco Reus





	The Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> 双视角，奇数花偶数狮

【1】

“早啊伊万。”

“早，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇合上笔记本电脑，“我想问一个问题，如果要补一些人工智能的基础的话，大概要从哪里补起？”

“人工智能？这可是个太大的范围了，取决于你大概想学到什么程度？打算转行吗？”

“没有没有，我大概就学到——这么说吧，我喜欢上了一个人，他在巴塞罗那读博士，现在在Barca hub实习，做的事——算了太专业的我也说不清楚，总之是人工智能方面的。”

“哦？长什么样子啊我都没见你ins秀过，这可不太像你？”

“还没有什么进展呢，我这不是想先补补课，找点共同语言，哪怕未来他遇到瓶颈了我也肯定给不了什么建议，至少能先大体听明白他在说什么。”

“总的来说，伊万，我觉得你没救了。”莫德里奇打开网页搜索，“你们Barcahub应该有相关网课，但我不太确定需要怎样的基础，我给你发一个《机器学习A-Z》的链接你可以大概了解一下？总之，祝你早日追到喜欢的人！”

【2】

“大家好！还是我，我们的《巴萨之心》系列节目，今天走近一位球场下最重要的人之一——”

“抱歉？”装备管理员现在在和教练组交流，特尔施特根和自己的小组在这一带安装一些传感器，从外听到声音时，他立即知道了是谁，伊万·拉基蒂奇，巴萨各类社媒的实际运营者，多个官方频道与节目的主持人，在他刚来巴塞罗那读书的时候曾经对着拉基蒂奇的德语节目西语字幕当做西语学习的参考资料，但现在他大概需要打断一下这位自己一直很喜欢的主持人了——“抱歉？这片区域正在工作，可能不太适合拍摄？”

拉基蒂奇叫停了摄像，“不好意思，我提前说过就直接过来了，”像是突然想起了什么，“哦对，应该在办公区那边采访的，我下意识就走到这里来了，抱歉打扰你们了。”

“伊万——办公区那边临时有个会，采访可能需要改到下午。”制作组有工作人员接了电话走来告知拉基蒂奇新情况，于是拉基蒂奇看了看时间，“那我们下午再采访吧，我等会儿具体问下时间，群里告诉大家，现在就散了休息吧，设备再扛回去下午扛到办公区也挺累的——”拉基蒂奇边说边四处张望，特尔施特根见状邀请到，“要不放我们这里吧？只要关机就行我们这里也都是放设备的，今天一天都有人在，随时可以来拿。”

“那，谢谢你了。”拉基蒂奇留出一个温柔的笑容。

等待制作组放设备的功夫，拉基蒂奇便和特尔施特根聊了起来，“这里是装备存放的地方，那么我猜，”拉基蒂奇有意停顿了一下，“你是新来的装备管理员助理吗？”

在特尔施特根的构思当中，他应该先介绍自己是Barcahub的工作人员——大概是见到自己最喜欢的官方节目主持人难免激动忘词，即使他已经表面上十分淡定了——但对着拉基蒂奇戏谑的目光，特尔施特根接了下去，“没错，我是，我叫马克，马克-安德雷斯·特尔施特根，我是你的超级粉丝。”

“真的吗？”

“当然！我独自一人来巴塞罗那上大学的时候，那时候你第一次在IGTV开始做《与众不同的你》的德语版，那时候我每天空闲时间都在循环播放你的节目，还听着你的节目入睡的——”大约是迫不及待地表达自己对眼前人当年那档节目的热爱，特尔施特根一口气说了许多，不仅把自己“装备管理员助理”的身份忘得一干二净，然后才意识到听着对方的节目入睡也许不一定是一个赞美，于是声音也渐渐小了下来。

拉基蒂奇笑得前仰后合，“一个粉丝福利，下次我带你上《巴萨之心》。”拉基蒂奇“豪气”地许诺，“前提是你先告诉我你在巴萨真正的职位？”

【3】

与马克道别后，拉基蒂奇在午后顺利做完了对球场管理员的采访，下班回家后，想起对马克的承诺，开始搜索起了那个自己当然听说过、却又不甚熟悉的Barca innovation hub。

Barca hub刚刚成立不久，能找到的资料也有限，或者换句话说，也许获取第一手资料的方式应当是和马克做那期《巴萨之心》的访谈。拉基蒂奇看了看《巴萨之心》的排期，这一季还有两个名额，但制作大概能排到下下个月去——

如果马克以为是我随口一说根本没放在心上怎么办？

在此之前两人交换了社媒账号——拉基蒂奇给他的是自己的小号之一，考虑到他的ins也算是某种意义上的“官方账号”，拉基蒂奇的日常有不少小号，有的和球员们的小号互关，有的和亲朋好友联系——拉基蒂奇用了这个账号关注特尔施特根的ins，然后顺手翻了翻——

特尔施特根身上大概具有对德国人的刻板以及不刻板印象，他对自己的工作无疑是严肃且认真的，但这样看起来是个传统意义上的好学生与研究者的人，会在刚到巴塞罗那读书时听着他的德语节目入眠，又会在ins里发一些平常生活的微小细节，朋友送的卡通狮子贴纸，自己做的咖啡——咖啡的拉花确实比自己刚刚又失败的作品好看一点，拉基蒂奇想。

然后点赞并评论道：“好看！”

大约半个小时后，拉基蒂奇清洗完了咖啡机，拿起手机看到了通知，他可真可爱，拉基蒂奇看着特尔施特根回他的一串爱心想。

没等拉基蒂奇想出直接对特尔施特根说“我是真的想邀请你上节目，但不好意思节目排期实在太满了，得等到下下个月，但我真的没有忘记这个约定”是不是太突兀了，还没有过了一礼拜，特尔施特根先来找他，“我们想要找采集一些并非球员的对照组数据，可以帮我们一个忙吗？”

“采集一些数据？”拉基蒂奇对Barca hub的各类工作也不甚明白，“怎么采集？”

“只是一些呼吸和肌肉状态数据，平静时，缓慢加一些运动量时，应该不会有太大的运动量。”

“那可太遗憾了，我还想给你看看我久浸健身房练出的腹肌们。”

what's app的另一端许久没有回应，拉基蒂奇于是思考自己是不是把马克吓着了，一行新的“我开玩笑，什么时候采集？”还没发出去，马克的回应先跳了出来，“也许以后有时间我们可以约一起健身？”

“随时等你。”拉基蒂奇删掉了发送框里的文字，换上了一个新的约定。

【4】

实验数据的采集十分顺利，不过最后特尔施特根本想请拉基蒂奇吃饭答谢，但自己临时被组里叫回去加班，也只好择期再约，临走时拉基蒂奇笑道，“不急，若是想谢，就送我杯你自己亲手做的咖啡就好。”

“一定一定。”特尔施特根上车前点头应下。

一杯咖啡不是难事，特尔施特根有这个自信用咖啡“征服”自己喜欢的主持人，但是，怎样的咖啡才最能表达自己，这让特尔施特根陷入了持续的纠结状态。

几次与拉基蒂奇的接触，于特尔施特根而言，像是天上遥不可及的月亮将皎皎清辉一点点落入他的怀中，无论是自己制止了他的拍摄，还是请他帮忙采集实验数据，都是温柔地配合，似乎从来不会因打扰他的工作而生气。

采集数据过后他们有了更多的、无关于工作的闲聊，以及互相在ins的评论区出没，拉基蒂奇早几年来到西班牙，对于西班牙的风土人情比他熟悉得多，或许是不自觉地把他当做兄弟的关照，让特尔施特根感动，又仿佛贪念不竭，想拥有更多。隔三差五搜肠刮肚地和拉基蒂奇没话找话聊，想要多说几句，又害怕打扰到拉基蒂奇。

于是如同往日一样，特尔施特根发了一张照片给拉基蒂奇，“工作告了一段落，同事说想布置一下工位，你看摆点什么绿植、摆件一类的合适？”然后在期盼着伊万的回复，和担忧伊万会不会觉得他恨烦之间徘徊犹豫。

而拉基蒂奇也一如往常地很快回应，“说不清楚，我们一起去街上逛逛看吧？”

两人约好了时间，特尔施特根顺手搜了搜当天巴塞罗那的电影、展览、演出的时间，他不知道拉基蒂奇的爱好，只是猜想也许会对艺术类有所偏好？特尔施特根看了一圈，一家在当天开展的画展吸引了他的注意，来自于一批包括克罗地亚在内的东欧画家的作品，在他们约好见面的当天晚上刚刚开展，也许伊万会喜欢？

特尔施特根订了两张门票，他们从下午到晚上都有时间，逛完街吃完晚饭以这个画展为这一天作结，也应该是美好的一天。

【5】

两人离约好的见面时间各自早到了将近半个小时，以至于见面的时候都有点惊讶，特尔施特根指了一个拉基蒂奇身后的位置，“我同事推荐了那边一家烘焙店的曲奇，我想着可能需要排队就早点到了。”

拉基蒂奇把一杯马黛茶塞到了特尔施特根手里，“一起吧。”

烘焙店果然排起了长长的队伍，左右没事，两人各抱着一杯马黛茶一起排起了队，间或有人认出了拉基蒂奇，特尔施特根帮他们拍了照，等人走了，小声向拉基蒂奇说道，“在专家面前，我的摄像技术未免太不够看了。”

平常随手一个合影，哪有那么多专业上的要求，拉基蒂奇也开起了玩笑，“这个多练、多看，学起来还是很容易的。”

“所以说，”特尔施特根打开手机里的电子票，“今晚我们一起去看？我有好多想向你请教呢。”

这算是一个惊喜——拉基蒂奇早听说了这个画展，而更因为有自己家乡的画家，所以确实想抽个空去看看，却不意是马克邀他一起——他真的与自己心有灵犀吗？

“但是——我看今晚有个讲座，我猜你可能喜欢？”拉基蒂奇把抢到的票递给特尔施特根，“你看，画展展三天呢不急着这一天，我们先去听讲座？”

画展相对讲座时间上灵活得多，因而特尔施特根也同意了拉基蒂奇的安排，他们买了一袋子曲奇又去挑了几盆绿植，以及拉基蒂奇塞给特尔施特根一个狮子靠枕——“看这个多可爱，而且对腰椎也好。”

买了一堆东西后，特尔施特根先把它们放回自己的小公寓，拉基蒂奇跟着他上了楼，特尔施特根的公寓布置得十分简洁，有点像他给自己发的工位照片——东西算不上很少，却一样样摆的井井有条。

特尔施特根把绿植放在阳台的功夫，拉基蒂奇在他的料理台上注意到了一叠打印出来的论文，就在咖啡机的旁边。论文上圈圈点点，显然是认真看过的样子。

拉基蒂奇想象着特尔施特根一边等咖啡煮好，一边搬个凳子在旁边看论文的样子——那真的很马克，不是吗？

他比平常更加确定，自己想亲眼看看这个场景，在马克的身旁。

论文内容他没有详细得看，但是或许，在这个场景之前，他也需要和马克有更多一些共同语言。

或许可以先问问与马克同行业的卢卡，自己要补什么课，才能达到“共同语言”。

【6】

“马克？你最近在西班牙还好吗？”接到特尔施特根的电话时，罗伊斯和格策正在策划着情人节的旅行。他们与特尔施特根是大学的舍友，虽然特尔施特根前往巴塞罗那读博士，但也不曾断了联系。

“还挺好的，”特尔施特根正坐在自己的电脑前，屏幕上是一组咖啡拉花的设计图，“情人节马上就到了，打算怎么过？”

“准备去瑞士转一圈，”格策刚说完，突然反应过来，“怎么问这个，你恋爱了？”

“还没表白呢——我想问问你们的意见？”

格策开着免提，另一旁本来在翻箱倒柜找东西的罗伊斯听到特尔施特根的话，丢下东西坐到格策身旁，“她叫什么，你们怎么认识的？”

“是他，”特尔施特根纠正了用词，“算是我的同事？不过没那么近，也是一次工作上的接触机缘巧合认识的。他是克罗地亚人，从事媒体方面的工作。”

“媒体类的工作，”格策想了想，“如果你在考虑把表白搞出什么大新闻的话，停下，媒体人未必会喜欢的。”

“还没多少信息，别那么早下结论，”罗伊斯问道，“他是一个怎样的人呢？”

“他——”特尔施特根有无数想要赞美拉基蒂奇的词汇，此时整理着自己的思路，“他是温和，开朗，对周遭的一切都心怀善意，是那种不论发生了什么，永远会报以爱的人。”

格策和罗伊斯对视了一眼，“等你们在一起了，我们也想见见他。”格策说道，“听你的话，也许一些简单、直白一点的表达会好？”

“约他出来，表白，大功告成！”罗伊斯补充。

“我还欠他一杯咖啡——”特尔施特根的目光锁定在了一个玫瑰的图案上，“我请他喝咖啡，然后如果他喜欢的话——”

“要是他不喜欢呢？”格策打断了他，“你就不表白了吗？”

“我就再做一杯？”

【7】

饶是拉基蒂奇知道特尔施特根身上大约贴着严谨，认真，以及一串十分学术的标签，但是面对特尔施特根端到他面前的，六杯咖啡，拉基蒂奇还是十分惊讶，并且不知道他又在卖什么关子。

并且目前每杯咖啡上都盖着杯盖。

咖啡杯应该有杯盖吗？

但也许是类似于盲盒，自己随便抽一杯？

特尔施特根把其中的一杯先揭开了杯盖，是一朵花——从儿童简笔画的角度，可能是一朵向日葵，而在应当是葵花籽的部分，画上了一个笑脸。

“我做了好几种拉花图样，不确定你喜欢哪一个，所以想让你来挑一挑？”特尔施特根把咖啡推到了拉基蒂奇面前。

“基于我真的很喜欢这个——”拉基蒂奇捧着咖啡杯左右转转，“我猜最后的结果是我哪个都想要，可以吗？”

特尔施特根忙不迭地点头，“当然当然，你想要多少就要多少，要还不够你以后的咖啡我全包了——”

特尔施特根的声音戛然而止，拉基蒂奇也愣在原地。

这句话是向我表白了吗？

看着特尔施特根有些手足无措，不知道应当解释还是继续下去的样子——

他真可爱，拉基蒂奇心想。

“好啊。”于是他笑着，答应道。

本来打算开口的特尔施特根再次梗住了。

“但是——我准备了好久的词，就让我说完吧——”他顺手把左边第一杯咖啡推到拉基蒂奇面前，“而且你都还没尝尝我的咖啡呢。”

拉基蒂奇揭开了盖子，这次是一个字母“T”。

五个字母，T开头，猜到特尔施特根的话并不难。拉基蒂奇把杯盖放在一旁，先拿起一杯尝了尝，咖啡的口感和甜度都是他喜欢的样子——就像给他做这杯咖啡的，也是他喜欢的人。

“我很早就看过你的节目了——”特尔施特根像是下定了决心要一口气说出来，“但我是说，你对我的包容照顾，都是我曾经不敢想，现在却想要更多的，你让我从工作里走出来，去看看这个美丽的世界——可能我太贪心，我想如果你喜欢我的咖啡的话我想为你承包以后你所有的咖啡——”

“但是比起你的咖啡——”拉基蒂奇故意卖了个关子，“我还是更喜欢你呀——”

【8&9】

“虽然表白有点小意外，但情人节一定要有大惊喜。”

——来自踌躇满志的特尔施特根。

“和马克的第一个情人节，纪念意义一定要拉满。”

——来自冥思苦想的拉基蒂奇。

“拍一组照片记录我们在一起的美好时刻？”

特尔施特根在亚马逊下单了《摄影：从入门到放弃》和《Photoshop：从入门到劝退》，决定为了把伊万拍得美美的，狠狠下一番工夫。

刚学了三天，组里突然安排了新的任务，特尔施特根忙于加班，没时间给自己充电，完。

“亲手做点什么是最有意义的！”

在特尔施特根做了好几杯咖啡向他表白，然后为了不浪费掉咖啡两人喝了一天导致清醒地聊到了第二天早晨后，拉基蒂奇觉得，自己也应该为特尔施特根亲手做些什么——恰好乐高刚出了诺坎普的积木，作为与乐高一直以来的谈判人，巴萨高层皮克给多位巴萨职员们送了一盒，其中就有拉基蒂奇 。

乐高将这款球场的积木的目标年龄定为16+，复杂程度让看着图的拉基蒂奇望球场兴叹，好在才一月份，还有时间。

然后球队冬窗新援加盟的消息又把拉基蒂奇拉回了加班加点采访球员们的显示，完。

两人忙到告一段落时，距离情人节还有一个礼拜，两人在特尔施特根家里的沙发里挤在一起，拉基蒂奇伸手去够沙发另一头的靠枕，特尔施特根帮忙递给他，却突然想到了情人节的礼物，或者，准确地说不完全是给对方的礼物——他们在一起有一段时间了，但无论是他们两个谁租住的公寓，似乎都还没有做好迎接另一半的准备，那么这个准备，也可以从情人节开始。

“马克？”拉基蒂奇晃了晃他的手，“想什么呢？”

“工作上的事，”迅速回过神来的特尔施特根顺口开始圆，“对了，我明天要开一天的会，估计回来的会晚一点？我们和其他球队的数据组交流一下，看看他们对球员的建模。”

“建模？是说把球员看成一个个数学模型，然后就能从数学的角度来分析一场比赛？”

“对，就是这样。”特尔施特根的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“这正是他们在业内领先的技术。”

特尔施特根又简单讲了几句，拉基蒂奇认真听完了，虽然还有些高深的东西特尔施特根解释了几遍他也没有明白，但比起当初陪马克听得一头雾水的那个报告，也进步了不少——至少前段时间学得一个头两个大的日子，也是值得的。

在心里的愉悦中，拉基蒂奇的思路飘向了情人节——他的礼物显而易见由于时间太短无法拼成诺坎普——但一个有纪念意义的情人节，不仅是纪念他们结缘的球队、或者工作，更重要的，也许是从今往后，苦乐相伴的决心。距离情人节前的日子也许不够拼一个球场，但足够他用一个简单的小屋，表达他的愿望。

【10】

这年情人节之时，欧战烽火正燃，还有一周巴萨将远赴伦敦踢1/8第一回合，拉基蒂奇也在做随队的准备。而对于特尔施特根，作为一早在Barcainnovation hub开始实习的博士生，也与Barca hub度过了将近一年的时光。周年之际，Barca hub对所有员工征集任何自己想拍摄的小视频做周年剪辑，特尔施特根学了三天的摄影技术终于派上了用场，和甘伯体育城相关部门打好了招呼，也去做起了跟队摄影，虽然——

“今天我掌镜。”特尔施特根举着手机，一路追着拉基蒂奇跟拍，拉基蒂奇起先躲了几下，后来也大方地走到镜头前，“你不是来拍球员的吗？”

“才没有，我是来拍自己男朋友的。”

到了拉基蒂奇下班的时候，特尔施特根当然注意到了拉基蒂奇从办公室下楼时手里拿着的盒子。盒子看起来大概有一个小花盆的大小，那显然是为他准备的情人节礼物。但特尔施特根决定假装什么都不知道，如果拉基蒂奇打算悄悄藏到车的后座或者后备箱里然后适时拿出来当做一个惊喜的话——

“我有一个礼物要给你，”拉基蒂奇往后座放了自己的包，但是没打算把那个盒子一起放进去，而是捧着盒子走到了副驾驶的位置上，“时间不太够准备地有点仓促了。”

“我现在可以拆吗？”这不是特尔施特根想象中的浪漫场景，于是也有点茫然。

“当然了。”拉基蒂奇坐在副驾驶座位上随时观察着特尔施特根的反应，“小心一点可能不太稳固，我怕裂开了。”

特尔施特根把盒子安全地放在驾驶台上方，小心翼翼地拆开了包装，一个小小的、木质拼接小房子出现在了他的面前，“我想给你亲手做点东西。”特尔施特根把小房子托在手掌上，里面搭好了上下楼层的简易卧室和客厅，以及两个积木小人站在客厅里，“所以我做了一个‘家’”。

“我觉得我们想到了一起——”特尔施特根珍而重之地抱着小房子，“我把我的公寓加上了各种情侣的用具，现在它更适合我们一起住了，还需要有些大件的改造，我想请你一起看——但总之，我们真的心有灵犀。”

“是啊，所以我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。”两人相视一笑，特尔施特根从驾驶台上把小房子小心翼翼地又放回了盒子里，“放在哪里会安全一点——”

“要不还是我拿着吧，”拉基蒂奇把盒子又拿回了自己的手里，“我抱着这个小房子去看看我们的小家——”

“那真是再好不过了。”

“对了，马克，过几天有个球员和职员们的共同聚餐，我想和你一起去，你做我的家属。”拉基蒂奇靠在副驾驶的座椅背上，特尔施特根发动起车，“还有乐高新出的那款诺坎普模型，我那里有一个，我看着好复杂，我们也挑个时间一起拼起它吧——”

这是他们一起过的第一个情人节，特尔施特根想，但愿十年、二十年、三十年以及更多年后的情人节，他们还能这样坐在一起，絮絮叨叨那些琐碎又美好的小事情——

但愿这份爱经久如一。

\--------------fin-----------------

**Author's Note:**

> *Barca innovation hub成立于2017年3月，本文的大概时间线位于2017年底至2018年初  
> *keeper，装备管理员/门将/可长相厮守的人


End file.
